


Meeting the Family

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Dean’s fear of flying, Dom Castiel, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Castiel finally has a reason to go back to see his family, and he brings Dean along to meet them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> As you’ve probably noticed, this part is way longer. Here’s some actually plot for this series! 
> 
> That being said, there is some triggering content in this fic. There are no graphic descriptions, but continue at your own risk. I’ll put a thing in the end notes about where the part is, and it’s easily skippable if you feel you might need to. I hope you all enjoy this part!

Thursdays were Dean’s hardest days this semester. He had four classes, three of them back to back after lunch. By the time the last one was over, it was nearly 5pm and he was exhausted. Fortunately, he only had one class on Friday afternoons, so he had time to rest. This weekend was a long weekend as well, so he didn’t have class on Friday or Monday. 

Dean trudged back into the house and dropped his backpack by the door with a sigh. He looked around, expecting Castiel to be somewhere in the living space. He was usually at the table studying, or on the couch watching TV. He wasn’t anywhere downstairs. Dean walked upstairs and heard that signature low voice coming from the bedroom. He smiled to himself and poked his head inside the bedroom.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Dean. He had his phone against his ear and was speaking softly into it. Dean paused and took a step back, but then Castiel was saying goodbye and hanging up. 

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel turned around, smiling softly at the sight of his boyfriend. “Hello. How were your classes?”

“It’s Thursday, so they sucked, as usual. Who was that on the phone?”

Castiel didn’t answer for a moment, his eyes moving to the floor. “It was my brother, Michael.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. He knew that Castiel almost never spoke to his family except for his mother and maybe a couple of his younger siblings. He’d never heard him mention speaking to Michael. “Oh. Did you call him?”

“No, he called me. My little brothers have a birthday on Saturday, and Michael was asking if I was coming.”

“Are you going to?”

Castiel nodded. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to spending the long weekend together. I’d bring you with me if it didn’t require getting on a plane.”

Dean chewed his lip. “You’d want me to come?”

“I mean, yes. I know my family would like you, it’s just a lot. I haven’t been back since I moved out, too many bad memories. I know how scared you are of flying too.”

“Would it make you feel better if I came? You seem really stressed about it. If it would help, I’ll go. Screw my fear of flying. I don’t want you to be upset or hurting alone.”

Castiel smiled softly and held a hand out. “Come here.” He took Dean’s hand and stood up to hug him. “You don’t have to come. I’d like for you to meet my family, but if it’s too soon, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. Even if it’s just to help you. I can even buy my own plane ticket.”

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Don’t worry about that. You won’t need a ticket. Michael is sending one of the jets.”

Dean pulled back and stared at Castiel. “A jet? Like a private jet?”

“Yes.”

Dean’s head spun at the idea of that. “Jesus, I keep forgetting that your family is loaded.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t talk about it much.”

Dean nodded. “So when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, after breakfast. We’ll need to leave the house by ten.”

“Okay, that’s manageable. Are you going to tell me more about your siblings before we get there?”

“I can tell you over dinner.”

Dean’s stomach grumbled and he nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

For dinner, they worked together on making chicken parmesan. The kitchen smelled like an italian restaurant and Dean’s mouth was watering the whole time. They sat down across from one another to eat. It had been a few days since they were in scene. Despite being 24/7 a lot, they needed breaks to be equals. The sex was vanilla, if any at all.

Castiel started to eat. “So, what do you want to know?”

“Just go down the list, oldest to youngest. Just names and ages, I guess.”

Castiel nodded. “Luke was the oldest, twenty-seven. He ran away when I was fifteen. Giant asshole, we don’t talk about him. Michael is his twin, only five minutes younger. He walks around with a stick up his ass. He’s a stickler for the rules. He works upper management for Novak Airlines.”

“At twenty-seven?”

Castiel nodded. “He started a lower job right out of college at twenty-one, management degree. He’s good at what he does. He got promoted fast because dad liked him.”

“And your dad is the CEO?”

“Not anymore. My dad is still on a five year bender. No one knows where he went. My mom is the CEO now. She was COO, but took over his position when he suddenly left.”

Dean chewed around a mouthful of food, starting to realize why Castiel had stayed away from home for so long. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. He was kind of an asshole anyways. Next is Ezekiel. He’s twenty-five. I call him mini-Michael, but don’t say that to his face unless you want to get decked. He tries to be Michael at every chance he gets, but he’s not. He was younger, so he didn’t get the same opportunities despite doing the exact same things Michael did. He doesn’t work for Novak Airlines. He works an office job at a marketing firm.”

Dean took mental notes as he ate. “So he’s kind of salty?”

“Very salty.”

“I think I would be too.”

Castiel nodded. “So would I. Next is me and my brother James. We’re both twenty-one.”

“Wait, you have a twin?!”

“Yes, I have an identical twin brother.”

Dean’s jaw dropped and he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was that big of a deal.” Castiel looked down at his plate.

Dean sighed. “Sorry, I’m being an asshole. I get it. You can keep going, I’ll keep my trap shut.”

Castiel ate another bite of his dinner before continuing. “James is an accounting major at University of Denver. Despite being identical, we’re not very much alike. He’s much louder than I am. He was always better than me at sports. We both played soccer and he wiped the floor with me.”

Dean listened and nodded. He never really thought of Castiel as someone who was super insecure, but listening to him talk about his twin revealed a lot. “Just because you have different strengths, doesn’t make him better than you.”

Castiel gave Dean a soft smile before continuing. “Next is Balthazar and Gabriel. They’re seventeen, turning eighteen on Saturday. Gabriel and I are very close. I’ve always been very protective over him. He’s a lot like Jimmy in some ways. He’s loud and funny. He loves pranks and sweets. He’ll probably bake his own birthday cake, and it’ll be better than anything we could buy. Balthazar is similar too. He’s very sure of himself. He loves watching and critiquing movies. Don’t get him started on the movie Titanic. He has a whole rant about it. I’ve heard it too many times.”

Dean chuckled a bit. “How could you not like Titanic?”

“I’m not sure, but he really hates it.” Castiel hummed. “Lastly, there’s Hannah and Anna. They’re sixteen. They’re both pretty reserved, Hannah more so than Anna. Hannah is the artsy one. She’s a wonderful artist. Anna loves music and plays a lot of instruments.”

“What about your mom? Is she around much?”

“She’s very busy, but she’s around. She can be strict, but she had to be with so many kids and no help from my dad when he was around. She will love you, I can promise you that.”

Dean smiled a bit. “What’s her name?”

“Roselynn.”

Dean committed the name to memory, though he planned on calling her Mrs. Novak while he was there. “I’ll do my best to make a good first impression. Do I have to be just a friend while I’m there?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to pretend to not be my boyfriend. Fortunately, my family isn’t homophobic.”

Dean let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s good.” He finished his dinner and set his fork on his plate. Castiel was still eating, but only picking at his food. He seemed off, a little stressed. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Dean frowned softly. “You should eat.”

“I am eating.” Castiel grumped.

Dean watched Castiel poke at his food and sighed. He slid off his chair and onto his knees. He shuffled over beside Castiel and put on his best puppy-dog eyes. “Please? I don’t want you to go to bed hungry, sir.”

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes, color rushing into his cheeks. “Alright.” His eyes stayed on Dean for a few more seconds before he started really eating. 

Dean smiled softly as he watched Castiel clean his plate. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for looking out for me.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Are you up for a scene tonight? I think we could both use it after today, if you’re in the right headspace.”

Dean grinned and nodded. “I am. Let’s do it.”

Castiel hummed and picked up his plate. “Come help me with dishes so we can discuss what we do.”

Dean stood up and carried his dirty dishes to the kitchen. Lately, they had been much better about discussing everything before going into a scene. They didn’t plan every detail, just laid out what was okay for that scene and anything that was off limits. It had been a few days since they played, so both of them were eager to get started. 

Castiel instructed Dean to go upstairs first to strip and wait. It was a familiar routine for Dean. He loved the anticipation it created. It was a sign of trust, too. Castiel trusted Dean to wait patiently without doing anything he wasn’t supposed to. 

Dean tossed his clothes into the hamper and climbed onto the bed. He laid on his stomach and crossed his arms under his head, patiently waiting for Castiel to arrive. 

It never took more than five minutes before Castiel walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. Dean heard the appreciative hum and wiggled his butt a little.

“You can turn over on your back, hands above your head.” Castiel left his clothes on for now, knowing how much it riled Dean up.

Dean flipped over and brought his hands up over his head. He made himself comfortable and let out a long breath, sinking into his headspace. After a stressful day, this felt amazing. He watched Castiel look through their toy box for everything they were going to use. 

“You know the rules of this game already, but do you want me to repeat them?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Castiel returned to the bed and handcuffed Dean’s wrists to the headboard, checking to make sure they weren’t too tight. “I’ll set a timer for twenty minutes. I’m going to use a few toys on you, and you’re not allowed to come until the timer is up. If you have to tell me to stop, the timer stops too. Take as long as you want to collect yourself before we start again. If you come before the timer runs out, I’ll tan your hide with the paddle. Color?”

Dean squirmed a bit at the idea of getting paddled. “Green.”

“Good. Are you ready?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Castiel knelt between Dean’s thighs and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He set up a timer and grinned at Dean before starting it. 

  
Dean let out a soft sigh at the first bit of contact. Castiel’s lube-slick hand stroked him slowly, letting him start slow. Dean knew it wouldn’t be this easy for very long. They had played this game before, and it was one of their personal favorites. 

Dean gasped softly when Castiel switched hands, his right hand sliding down to circle his hole. “Two minutes in. How are you doing?”

“Mmm, good.”

Castiel hummed as he slid a finger into Dean’s hole. “You look so pretty like this, all spread out for me to play with. Do you like being at my mercy?”

Dean nodded, chewing his lip. The swat to his thigh made him gasp and realize that he didn’t answer verbally. “Ah! Yes, sir!” He spread his legs a little further, giving Castiel more access. He tugged gently at his restraints, loving the sparks of arousal the sensation gave him. 

At the five minute mark, Castiel was sliding in a prostate massager. He kept it on a low vibration setting, but he was merciless as he rubbed it back and forth over Dean’s prostate, making the submissive gasp and moan. 

Dean tugged a little harder at his restraints, wishing he could touch Castiel. The pleasure was building quickly now with the massager and Castiel’s hand on his cock. The edge was right there, and Dean fought the urge to chase it. Despite pushing it away, it was right there in a matter of seconds. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and panted softly, trying to hold on for as long as possible. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, his orgasm just about to wash over. “Stop! Please…”

Castiel gently removed the massager and took his hand off of Dean. “Good boy. You have twelve minutes left on the timer.”

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. He squirmed as he tried to calm down. He knew that this game required a delicate balance. He could wait a long time and get completely calmed down, but that took forever, and the faster he got started again, the faster the timer would be done and he could come. He knew the edge was going to come a lot faster than eight minutes now that he was already this riled up.

Dean let a few minutes pass before he nodded. “I’m ready.”

Castiel added a little more lube to the massager and started the timer again as he slid it back in. He cranked up the vibrations to the next setting and moved a little faster than before.

Dean gasped and squeezed his fists together, breathing through his teeth. It felt so good, but he couldn’t chase the high. He had to hold on. Dean took long, slow breaths, trying to make his mind go elsewhere, but it was impossible. 

Dean looked down when Castiel’s hand moved away from his cock, wondering what he was about to do. He moaned and arched off the bed when Castiel pinched one of his nipples. He whined as Castiel attached a rubber clamp to the hardened bud before repeating the process on his other nipple.

It was getting harder to focus now. Dean knew it hadn’t been very long since they started the timer back. He curled his toes and keened, trying to push away the build up of pleasure. It became too much way too soon. “A-ah, stop!”

Castiel removed the massager and let go of Dean’s cock. “Nine and a half minutes left.”

Dean whined and squirmed, staring up at the ceiling. “That’s so long!”

“You’re more than halfway there. Take your time and calm down.”

Dean took a deep breath, trying to ease his body back down. 

He let Castiel start again a little too soon. He only lasted about a minute and a half before he had to stop again. 

“Eight minutes left.”

Dean choked out a small noise, pulling on the cuffs around his wrists. He knew he needed to really let himself come down, so he waited longer than he really wanted to. Once the desperation had mostly faded, he nodded for Castiel to continue.

This time, he made it a little over five minutes, hanging on the edge for the last thirty seconds before crying out for Castiel to stop just before he tipped over. 

“Fuck!” Dean tried to blink away tears, only to send them rolling down his cheeks.

Castiel leaned over and kissed away Dean’s tears. “You’re doing so good, love. Just a little under three minutes left. You can do that for me, right?”

Dean sniffled and nodded, leaning up to kiss Castiel. “I-I can do it.”

“I know you can. Just breathe, you’re almost there.”

Dean felt a sense of calmness wash over him from Castiel’s words. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the feeling of his dom’s hands gently rubbing his arms, which were starting to get sore from being stuck over his head.

A few minutes passed before Dean nodded. He wanted this to be the last time he stopped, and he felt pretty good about making it another three minutes. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Dean jolted a bit when Castiel flicked one of the nipple clamps before getting started. Despite his soft nature just a few moments ago, he was relentless as soon as the timer started again. He went up to the third and strongest setting on the massager. 

Dean cried out, closing his eyes and pouring all of his focus into not coming. He tried to breathe slowly, but it was getting increasingly difficult. He opened his eyes to look at Castiel and let out a pitiful noise. Castiel looked absolutely predatory, leering over him as he worked. 

Dean wanted to be able to see the timer, but he knew that part of the game was not being able to see it. He was getting really close again, and it was hard to hang on. As fun as getting paddled could be, he really didn’t want to have to sit on a plane for several hours with a sore ass. He tried to count down in his head, but his impending orgasm took away all of his ability to think. Surely it was almost time, but Castiel usually started counting down on the last twenty seconds. Dean couldn’t hang on anymore. “Shit, stop!”

Castiel took away all stimulation and looked at the timer with a hum. “Twenty-five seconds left.”

Dean sobbed, mentally beating himself up for not being able to hang on for that much longer. A gentle hand on his cheek soothed him. 

“You’re doing so good. I know how close you’ve gotten every time, and you still told me to stop. You’re almost there. I’ll count down for you once you’re ready.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. With so little time left, he didn’t need very long to calm down, just enough to be able to hang on a little more. After a minute or so, he nodded. 

The stimulation was back with a vengeance and Dean wailed, yanking on his restraints. He could hear Castiel’s steady voice counting down from twenty-five, and it was all he could think about. He was so close that it nearly hurt. He could let go right now, but he didn’t. He held onto the edge and watched Castiel’s face to ground himself.

“Ten.”

Dean’s arms were shaking with effort.

“Nine.”

His toes were curled.

“Eight.”

His mouth hung open as moans tumbled from his lips, growing higher in pitch.

“Seven.”

Dean’s chest heaved up and down in harsh breaths.

“Six.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Five.”

He was so close, barely hanging on anymore.

“Four.”

Don’t screw up.

“Three.”

Almost there…

“Two.”

Dean let out a warning shout, so close that he was shaking.

“One. Come for me.”

Dean finally let go, and everything kept building. He gasped and held his breath for a few seconds as the pleasure finally crested and washing over him. He threw his head back and yelled with every bit of breath he had in his lungs as he came. It never seemed to end, wave after wave crashing over his body and making his eyes roll back into his head.

After an eternity, it finally ended. He panted hard, eyes closed and tear-stained cheeks glowing bright pink. His brain had short-circuited and he could just barely tell what Castiel was doing. He whimpered as the clamps were removed and let out a sigh of relief when his arms were released and let down. Warm fingers massaged his shoulders, removing the tension held there.

A few seconds passed before Dean heard Castiel’s voice, low and soothing. He was smiling as he cleaned Dean up with a tissue, whispering words of praise like a prayer. 

Dean’s mind finally came back online as he was scooped up into Castiel’s arms. The dom had removed his shirt, so they had skin-to-skin contact. Dean buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck, taking his time to calm down. He loved that game, but it took a lot out of him. He needed a few minutes to process and find his center again.

As always, Castiel was incredibly patient with him. He gently rocked Dean in his arms and waited, humming against the top of Dean’s head. 

Dean looked up at Castiel once he was ready. “That was great. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. You were so good. I’m so proud of you.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead.

Dean always melted under any praise he got, drinking it up like it was his very life-force. “Can we take a shower? I feel all sweaty and gross.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

Castiel had to help Dean over to the shower at first, but after a minute or so, Dean was standing just fine on his own. Castiel washed Dean first, taking his time to massage his scalp while shampooing his hair. 

Dean gave Castiel an enthusiastic handjob in the shower, grinning with pride when he made Castiel fall against the tiles as he came. 

Once they were clean and dry, they curled up in bed to watch a movie together on Castiel’s laptop. They were trying to watch the extended editions of Lord of the Rings, which was harder than it sounded. Those movies were all over three hours long, and with their busy schedules, it was hard to watch the movies all the way through. They were on The Two Towers now, and they managed to finish the last half before they were falling asleep on one another. 

Castiel had an alarm set for 8am the next morning. Dean groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, curling up under the blankets. Castiel sat up and turned off the alarm.

“Come on, Dean. We need to pack and get breakfast before we leave for the airport.”

Dean pulled the pillow off from over his head and sighed. “Alright, alright.”

Packing was relatively easy. Castiel had Dean pack his nicer clothes for the trip, since there was a possibility of going to a nice restaurant while they were there. Dean zipped up his duffel once he was packed and carried it downstairs. 

For breakfast, they made eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Dean added cheese to his hashbrowns, his mouth watering as he cooked. 

Anxiety started to set in once they were done eating. Dean hadn’t really thought much about the plane until now. He had only been in one once, and vowed to never do it again after how terrifying that experience was. 

Castiel seemed to sense Dean’s anxiety and frequently gave him comforting kisses or gentle touches. Dean felt a little bad that Castiel was being the caretaker. Dean wanted to go to help Castiel with the stress of going home, not cause more stress by being anxious.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get myself under control before we get on the plane.”

Castiel shook his head. “I would much rather focus on taking care of you than think about what I’m going to say to everyone. Let me take care of you. I promise it helps me.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he believed Castiel at first, but the sincere look on his face told him otherwise. “Okay. I’ll try not to be too freaked out, still.”

“Just try to relax. I promise it’ll be okay. Our pilots are amazing and the jet is nice. You can freak out as much as you want, it’ll just be us in the cabin, so no one will see you.”

Dean nodded. That was a good point, no one except Castiel would be there. This would be fine. He could do this.

Castiel let Dean drive Baby to the airport. Driving always put Dean at ease, so it seemed like a good idea. 

It wasn’t too busy at the airport, but that didn’t matter too much, since they were boarding a private jet. Castiel led the way to a guard that escorted them to the private runway. Dean’s anxiety mounted as they approached the little jet and went to board it. 

The inside of the jet was more luxurious than Dean could have ever expected. The seats were massive and looked like big, leather recliners. There were twelve seats in total, including two bench seats with a table in between. Their luggage was put away by staff and Castiel sat Dean down in one of the seats. 

“This is the fanciest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Dean gaped as he looked around.

“It’s excessive, don’t you think?”

Dean nodded. “Definitely.”

Castiel sat down in the seat next to Dean and buckled his seatbelt. “How are you doing?”

“Um...I’ve been better. It’s not going to be super bumpy, is it?”

“The weather is clear, it should be very smooth.”

Dean nodded a bit and buckled his own seatbelt. He jumped a bit when the door to the jet slammed closed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. 

The jet took off a few minutes later, easily lifting off with little turbulence. Dean held Castiel’s hand tightly as they flew, keeping his eyes closed to avoid looking out the windows. 

The flight from Kansas to Colorado only took a few hours, but it felt like years to Dean. He managed to keep his composure thanks to Castiel, who spoke softly to him the whole time. 

The jet touched down in Denver, and Dean thanked whatever god there may be that he was on the ground now. They exited the jet and took their luggage. Castiel led the way and ordered an Uber to pick them up and take them to the house.

The level of tension within Castiel was rising quickly, as Dean could plainly see. Now that they were on the ground, Dean was able to take over the caretaker role. 

“You okay?”

Castiel nodded tensely. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Dean held Cas’s hand tightly as they waited for the car to arrive. A few minutes later, a black sedan pulled up to the curb in front of them and they got in, their luggage loaded into the trunk. 

Castiel buckled himself in and stared out the window, his brows furrowed together like something was on his mind. Dean wasn’t really sure how to comfort him except to just be present, which seemed to help.

Dean had never been to Denver before. He looked out the window at the cityscape with mountains looming in the background. It was pretty here. He knew that Castiel had a lot of baggage associated with the city, so he didn’t seem to be enjoying the view. 

“It’s strange to be here again.”

“How so?”

Castiel sighed. “It’s just been a long time, and I guess it’s the first time I’ve come on my own accord, without feeling trapped here.”

Dean nodded a bit. “That’s a good thing, yeah?”

“I guess so.” Castiel looked over at Dean. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m doing just fine. What about you?”

“I’ve been better, but I’ll manage. The first greetings will be hard, and then it should get easier.”

Dean looked out the window. “How far is it to your house?”

“Not much further. It’s off in the suburbs, a little secluded from everything else.” Castiel looked out the window and pointed to a large church building. “That was my school. I went there from kindergarten to senior year.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit. “Looks fancy.”

“It was. Everyone was very prissy.”

Dean chuckled softly and took Castiel’s hand. The car turned off the main road and followed a residential road for a few miles. They moved up a long driveway before finally emerging in front of the biggest house Dean had ever seen. White columns lined the front of the dark red brick. There were four doors to the garage and a circular driveway that wrapped around a mini garden in the middle. The front yard was manicured to perfection, better than anything Dean saw in Kansas. “Holy shit.”

Castiel looked up at the house nervously. “We’re here.” He thanked the driver and got out of the car, picking up his suitcase out of the trunk.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag, still gaping at the house. “You live in that?!”

Castiel nodded. “This is where I grew up.”

Dean stared at the house for a few more seconds before finally looking back at Castiel. “Okay, I’m done staring. You good?”

Castiel smiled softly and nodded. “I’m still good. Let’s get inside and try to get our stuff up to my room without too many interruptions.” He led the way up to the door and knocked, shifting on his feet slightly. 

A man opened the door, his eyebrows going up as soon as he saw Castiel. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and was clearly older than Castiel. “You made it.”

Castiel nodded a bit. “We did. Michael, this is Dean, my boyfriend.”

The man, Michael, looked over at Dean and gave him a once-over. “It’s good to meet you, Dean. Come in.” He stepped back and opened the door fully.

Dean walked inside alongside Castiel, gripping his duffel and feeling culture-shocked. The inside of the house was just as extravagant as the outside, but Dean didn’t focus on it too much. He tried to follow Castiel up the large staircase, but another figure moved out in front of them. This one was much smaller, with a mop of golden-brown hair. The boy threw his arms around Castiel, who hugged him back.

“Finally! You took forever getting here!”

Castiel was actually smiling as he greeted this sibling. “The jet only moves so fast. It’s good to see you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel pulled back from the hug with a grin and looked over at Dean. “You really did bring your boyfriend. Michael said you would.” He stuck out his hand to Dean. “I’m Gabriel, and you are?”

Dean shook Gabriel’s hand nervously. “Dean.”

“Dean, cool.” 

Castiel hummed. “We’re going to get our stuff to my room and greet everyone, and then we can talk if you want.”

“Alright. Just don’t forget about me.”

“I won’t.” Castiel looked to Dean and led him the rest of the way up the stairs. He opened one of the bedroom doors and laid his suitcase down by the bed. 

Dean closed the door behind himself and looked around the bedroom. It was just as pristine and fancy as the rest of the house. The headboard was a dark wood and the sheets were bright white. The pillows had red accents that matched a red quilt laid across the end of the bed. 

“So, that was Michael and Gabriel.”

Dean nodded, swinging his arms a bit. “They seemed nice. Gabriel was really happy to see you.”

Castiel smiled sadly, eyes downcast. “I know. That made me wish I decided to come back sooner, but the past is in the past. I’m here now.”

Dean walked over to Castiel and kissed his cheek. “You are. Do you need a minute before we go see everyone else?”

“No, I think I’m ready.” Castiel took Dean’s hand. “Are you ready?”

Before Dean could answer, the door swung open and someone charged Castiel, ripping him from Dean’s arms. Dean stumbled backwards and watched with wide eyes. It took a second to see what looked like a clone of Castiel hugging him.

“Castiel!”

“Jesus Christ, Jimmy! You’re going to smother me!”

The clone backed off, a massive grin on his face. “You look good! Where’s that cute, skinny kid that ran off a few years ago?”

Castiel took a moment to regain his balance. He smiled back at his twin. “You look good, too.” He glanced over at Dean. “Dean, this is James.”

James scrunched his nose and looked at Dean. “Don’t call me James. I go by Jimmy. It’s good to meet you, Dean. I can safely assume that you’re the boyfriend?”

Dean nodded. “That’s me...Good god you two look exactly alike.” The only differences Dean could spot were in body shape and facial hair. Castiel was a little broader and had more stubble than Jimmy did. 

Jimmy wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “We used to be inseparable, y’know? We did all of the stereotypical twin pranks. Our own mother got us mixed up all the time.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “Yeah, she did.”

Dean raised a brow. “Did you ever switch places at school?”

Jimmy nodded. “Twice. Never for tests or to cheat, just to mess with the teachers. It was great.”

Dean laughed softly. “I can’t imagine Cas breaking the rules like that, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Castiel gently shoved Jimmy off. “Let me go introduce Dean to everyone else. Are they all here?”

“Yup, you’re the last ones to arrive. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him out of the room, turning to him once Jimmy was back in his room. “Sorry, he can be a handful.”

Dean shrugged. “No worries. He seemed cool.”

Castiel nodded a bit. “He is.”

Castiel led Dean around the house, stumbling upon siblings everywhere. Balthazar and Ezekiel were on the back porch. They were much more laid-back than Gabriel or Jimmy. Hannah and Anna were pretty shy around Dean, but happy to see Castiel. Anna seemed to stare at Dean a lot, which was suspicious. 

The last person to meet was Roselynn, Castiel’s mother. She was in the sunroom, just finishing up a phone call when Castiel walked in. She heavily resembled Castiel and Jimmy with long, dark hair and the same blue eyes. She turned towards the door when she heard footsteps, her eyes widening when she saw Castiel. Immediately, she walked over and hugged him. 

“I’m so glad to see you, Castiel.”

Castiel hugged his mom back. “I’m glad to see you too.”

Dean felt a little awkward during the reunion. He had been so focused on Castiel’s anxiety about coming that he hadn’t thought much about meeting Castiel’s mom. 

Castiel pulled back from the hug and reached out for Dean’s hand. “Mom, this is Dean, my boyfriend. We started as roommates.”

Dean tried to stand up a little straighter and held a hand out to shake. “It’s great to meet you, Mrs. Novak.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Dean, but please, call me Roselynn. No need for formalities. Come here.” She opened her arms with a warm smile and hugged Dean, who took a moment to register what was happening before hugging her back. 

Castiel seemed happy with what was happening, a small smile on his face.

Roselynn stepped back and looked at Castiel. “You’re going to have to tell me all about what you’ve been up to after dinner. I’m sure your siblings have already smothered you. I’m going to answer a few more emails, and then I’ll be in the dining room for dinner.” She turned her gaze to Dean. “You don’t have any dietary restrictions, do you? I’m sure we can accomodate.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thank you.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

Dean followed Castiel out of the sunroom. “She seems nice.”

“I think she’s already adopted you in her own head.” Castiel chuckled softly.

“Sorry if I was weird, I’m just not used to...maternal figures.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “I know, but you weren’t weird. You seemed nervous, but I think anyone in your situation would be.”

“What about you? Are you still alright?”

Castiel thought for a moment. “I had a lot of hang-ups about coming, and it’s been easier than I thought it would be. It’s easier with you, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean looked around the house. “So, what now?”

“Let’s go talk with Gabriel before dinner. I know he’s dying to talk to both of us.” Castiel led the way around the house, looking for Gabriel. They finally spotted him in the main living space, sitting on the couch and playing on a cell phone. He looked up and grinned once he saw the pair. 

“Finally. Did you have to do a whole reunion thing with everyone?”

Castiel sat down on the other couch. “I did. It wasn’t too bad. Mom was really happy.”

“She cried when she found out you were coming.”

Castiel looked down at his hands and nodded. “I’m sorry I haven’t been back at all. Have you been alright?”

“I’ve been fine, don’t beat yourself up. I wanna know more about this.” Gabriel pointed at both of them. “How long have you two been boinking?”

Dean’s eyes widened and his cheeks went hot pink.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Just over five months. We started dating at the beginning of spring semester.”

Gabriel nodded. “And how did you meet? Tinder? Grindr?”

“Neither. We were roommates first, for two and a half years. We started in a dorm together, and this year we moved into a townhouse off campus.”

“So for more that long, you two were just friends? How did you start dating?”

Castiel glanced at Dean, and for a moment Dean wondered if Castiel was going to spill the actual details of how they started dating. 

The silence was apparently a little too long for Gabriel. “What? Did you get drunk and sleep together?”

Castiel huffed. “No. We just confessed our feelings and started dating. Very underwhelming, I know.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at them. “Castiel, you may have been gone for a long time, but I still know when you’re lying. How did you start dating, seriously?”

Castiel crossed his arms. “I just told you. You’re not getting some wild story, there just isn’t one to tell.”

Gabriel huffed. He stared at the two for a moment, and it looked like gears were turning in his head. “Fine, but that’s mega lame. You have to have something exciting you can tell me about.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know. Dean’s an engineering major.”

Gabriel threw his arms up. “That’s not exciting! No offense, Dean.”

“None taken.”

Gabriel had his eyes set on Dean, and there was a flash of fear in Castiel’s eyes. “So you and Castiel are good roommates?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“You must have gotten along  _ really well. _ ”

Dean scrunched his nose. “Dude, gross.”

Gabriel grinned. “There’s something exciting, your boyfriend thinks sex between you two is gross.”

Castiel sighed. “Leave him alone, Gabriel.”

Gabriel wasn’t done yet. “Where are you from?”

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

“So your family lives nearby?”

“No, they live in South Dakota.”

Gabriel nodded, his annoying sibling side starting to turn off as genuine curiosity took over. “Any siblings?”

“A brother, about your age.”

Gabriel grinned. “Is he hot?”

Castiel slapped a hand over his face. “Do you really think he’d answer that about his brother?”

Gabriel shrugged. “No, but I have a right to be curious. I bet he’s just as tall.”

Dean chuckled. “He’s actually a few inches taller than me, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t swing that way. Also he’s going to Stanford in the fall, so he’s not really in the area.”

“No way, he’s going there too? That’s where I’m going.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Oh, well that’s fun. What are you going to study?”

“Marketing. I’m a fantastic salesman.” Gabriel grinned. Dean could see it.

“Nice. It’s a great campus, I’ve done the virtual tour.”

Gabriel nodded. “I visited the campus a couple months ago, I really liked it.”

Dean looked over at the group of people walking towards another room.

“I think it’s time for dinner. You can continue your interrogation of Dean another time, Gabriel.” Castiel stood up and took Dean’s hand, leading him into the formal dining room. 

Roselynn sat at the head of the table with Michael and Ezekiel next to her. Castiel sat down next to Gabriel at the other end of the table, gesturing for Dean to sit next to him. The table was dark oak with black placemats laid out. Dean was almost afraid to touch the fancy silverware in front of him. He saw someone that looked like a waiter walk through a door and watched him, leaning over to whisper to Castiel. “Who was that?”

“Oh, that was one of the kitchen staff. We have a personal chef that comes in to make dinner, and a server.”

Dean’s jaw almost dropped, but he held it closed to be polite. As he looked around the table, he noticed little factions. The two girls were stuck to each other like glue, and only seemed to want each other’s company. Balthazar, Gabriel, and Jimmy were close as well, exchanging in quiet conversation. Michael, Roselynn, and Ezekiel were all talking about their respective jobs. 

Dean started to notice that Castiel stuck out from the group a bit. He wasn’t as brash or outgoing as Jimmy’s group, he didn’t relate at all to sixteen year old girls, and he certainly didn’t relate to the business-talk happening at the end of the table. He still seemed a little tense, but better than when he was at the airport.

The kitchen door opened and the server returned with a tray of plates on his arm, passing one out to each person. Dean could smell a heavenly aroma coming from every plate, and he was eager to see what it was.

Dinner was a steak, definitely an expensive cut, seasoned beautifully with a side of asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. The plate was set up to perfection, and Dean’s mouth watered from the smell. Glasses of water were set out as well for everyone. Dean looked around and waited for everyone else to start eating before digging into his own food. His knife slid through the steak like butter, and the meat melted in his mouth.

Castiel was watching Dean with a soft smile as he ate, staying quiet and out of all the surrounding conversation. 

Dean looked around the table to assess the family a little more. He really couldn’t spot anything outwardly wrong with anyone. Michael and Ezekiel seemed really stuck-up. Jimmy, Balthazar, and Gabriel were very high energy and a little much to handle, but they seemed fun. The girls seemed completely harmless too. Everything made Dean more curious as to why Castiel left and cut contact for so long. Maybe it had something to do with the oldest brother that ran away…

Dean felt a little awkward when he was one of the first to finish his food, right after Gabriel. He drank his water and put his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do now.

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s knee under the table once he was done with his food.

“You’re pre-med, right Castiel?” Balthazar asked. The entire table shifted their attention to Castiel.

“Yes, I am.”

“Do you like it?”

Castiel nodded. “I love it. I liked anatomy and physiology a lot.”

Jimmy hummed. “That class is hard. I have a buddy that was a nursing major, and he changed majors because of A&P because it was so hard.”

“I had a good professor, and it’s something I enjoy studying, so I didn’t mind spending hours on it.”

Jimmy looked over at Dean. “He doesn’t ignore you to study much, right?”

Dean swallowed. “Uh, no. We usually do our homework together. It keeps us both on top of our work, and then we can relax.”

“That’s sweet.” Jimmy finished his food and hummed, turning back to another conversation with Balthazar.

Dean stayed silent for the rest of dinner. Once everyone was finished eating, people slowly dispersed from the dining room. Dean felt a squeeze on his arm and looked to Castiel. 

“I’m going to stay down here and talk with my mom for a little bit. Would you be okay staying in my room?”

“Of course. It’s the third door, right?”

Castiel nodded with a soft smile. “Thank you. I’ll be up soon.”

Dean stood up and left the dining room. He felt a little unsure about finding Castiel’s room, but it was the only door that was still closed, so it wasn’t hard to find. The urge to put on some pajama pants was strong, but Dean resisted. He wasn’t sure if he’d have to socialize more today.

Instead, he sat on the bed and messed around on his phone for a little while. He was tired, and didn’t feel like doing anything that required great mental capacity. 

The door opened after a while and a head poked in.

“Hey, Cas.”

There was a chuckle. “It’s Jimmy.”

Dean sat up a bit. “Oh, shit-I mean...sorry.”

Jimmy shook his head. “No worries, happens all the time. I was just wondering how you were doing. You looked shell-shocked at dinner.”

Dean shrugged a bit. “I’m alright. It’s always scary to meet your boyfriend’s family for the first time.”

“Yeah, I get that. I also wanted to say thank you for coming. I know Castiel was terrified of coming back, and this was really hard for him, as you know. I think having you here helped him a lot, so thanks.”

Dean smiled softly. “I’m glad to help. I’m glad you guys welcomed him back so easily too.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jimmy tilted his head. 

Dean blinked. “Uh, I don’t know?”

Jimmy stared for a moment before realization fell over his face. “Oh, you don’t know. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, but we all love Castiel a lot, there’s no hard feelings.”

Dean swallowed, feeling more awkward now. “That’s good, at least.”

Jimmy nodded. “Well, have a good rest of your night. Thanks again for coming. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Dean leaned back against the headboard once Jimmy closed the door. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. Part of him wished that Castiel had told him what happened before they came, but he knew that he shouldn’t push him. Clearly whatever happened was enough to send him away for a couple years and cause him a lot of anxiety about returning.

Castiel returned to the room a few minutes later. He was a little more tense than before, but he seemed happy. He sat down on the bed. “Hi.”

Dean scooted over to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. “Hey. Did you have a good chat with your mom?”

“I did. It was nice to catch up.”

“You still feeling alright? You’re tense.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s shoulders, using his thumbs to massage the muscle there.

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know. I’m glad everyone has been so welcoming, but it still doesn’t erase the bad memories I have here. It’s getting easier with every passing minute, but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t hard right now.”

Dean nodded and rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I’m not going anywhere. I got on a plane for you, man. That’s next-level.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “I know. Thank you.” He was quiet for a moment. “I feel like I should have told you about this sooner. We’ve known each other for a long time now.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t owe me that information if you don’t want to give it. That’s what you always tell me when I get squirrely about my past.”

Castiel smiled softly. “You’re so good to me.”

Dean hugged Castiel tightly. He knew what he wanted to say, but he hadn’t really used the L-word yet. He took a deep breath. “You know I love you, right?”

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. “I know. I love you too.” He kissed Dean softly, cupping his face in one hand. 

Dean felt a warmth spread through his chest, his lips curling into a smile. He had wanted to say that for a few weeks now. 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and held it tightly. “I want to tell you about this, I promise...It’s just hard.”

“You don’t have to right now.”

“I know, but I want to. It feels right. I just need a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll be right here when you’re ready.” Dean held Castiel in his arms, nose pressed against his neck. He kept his breathing slow and steady, humming when Castiel started to match it. A few minutes passed. 

“My oldest brother, Luke, didn't run away. He’s in prison.”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand and stayed quiet, giving him room to speak.

“He was always really mean to all of us. He liked to scare us when we were little. He terrorized me as a kid. He chased me around the house and teased me, just the usual mean older brother stuff. He always picked on me the most, even into my teenage years. It all came to a head when I was fifteen. He had moved out and gotten a job, so he wasn’t around much anymore, much to my relief. He had a house key, so he came in the middle of the night one night, drugged me, and took me away.”

Dean held Castiel a little tighter, but didn’t speak, not wanting to interrupt him. 

“He took me to this abandoned building and kept me there for two days before I was found. Just before the police arrived, he beat me nearly to death. Apparently he was more screwed up than we all thought. He just wanted an easy victim to torture, and he picked me. It wasn’t just physical either. I think you know what I mean by that.”

Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he held them back. He wanted to travel back in time and fix this for Castiel, to take away this pain. 

“The police finally found me and I was in the hospital for two weeks. I locked myself in my room every day after school and begged my family to leave me alone. Every time I walked through the house, it made me think of Luke. I was desperate to get away by the time I was eighteen, so I applied to several far away colleges, and picked KU. I barely said anything to my family about it, I just left, I couldn’t take it anymore. It took me a little while to come out of my shell at school, and you helped with that a lot. You were always so nice to me and included me in everything. It made everything so much better, so thank you.”

Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I’d do it again, every time, even if nothing had happened. You were shy, but I thought you were cool, and hot.”

Castiel chuckled softly and turned around to hug Dean back. “In fairness I thought you were cute too, but you already knew that.” 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Dean had his fair share of grief, and he knew that no matter how many times someone said  _ ‘I’m so sorry’ _ , it never really felt like anything had been said. Instead, Dean just hugged Castiel and pressed occasional kisses to his head. “I love you. Nothing has changed.”

Castiel held Dean tighter, eyes squeezed tightly closed. Dean had seen Castiel cry maybe three times since they had known each other. Every time was during a sad movie or show. This felt different. During movies, Castiel just got sniffly and quiet tears ran down his face. Now, he was shaking a little as tears forced their way through his closed eyes. 

“It’s okay, you can let it out.” Dean whispered, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. A wave of tension left Castiel’s body as the first sob ran through him. Dean didn’t say anything after that, offering Castiel his shoulder to cry on and holding him through it. 

Castiel pulled his head up after a few minutes, once his breathing had evened out. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean kissed away a tear from Castiel’s cheek. “Why don’t we take a shower and have an early night?”

Castiel smiled softly. “How about a bath? There’s a jacuzzi tub in there.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “I’m gonna say it now, this house is too much.”

Castiel laughed. “I know. Come on, you’ll love it.”

Castiel was right, Dean loved the jacuzzi tub. It was massive and deep, and felt like sitting in a hot tub. They took turns bathing one another, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

The bed was just as luxurious as the tub. They dressed in comfy pajama pants and curled up together, watching The Witcher on Castiel’s laptop while they got sleepy. Dean fell asleep curled around Castiel, the soft bed beneath him cradling his body. 

In the middle of the night, Castiel’s sleep was disturbed. Dean woke up to the feeling of him pulling away. “Hm?”

Castiel had curled up away from Dean, his body tight and trembling. Dean frowned and sat up, placing a gentle hand on his back.

“Cas? Hey, you okay?”

Castiel took in big, shaky breaths, his eyes wrenched shut tightly. He was mumbling in his sleep and shaking his head now.

“Cas, wake up. It’s just a dream.” Dean pleaded, gently shaking his boyfriend.

Castiel shot up into a sitting position with a gasp. His eyes weren’t open yet, but he still looked terrified. He threw an arm out, striking Dean in the head and sending him falling back onto the bed. 

Dean hit the sheets with an ‘oomph’ sound and cradled his head in his hands. “Cas? It’s me, it’s okay.”

Castiel finally opened his eyes and rubbed the side of his arm that had collided with Dean’s head. He wasn’t all there yet, still in a state of panic until he saw Dean. “Dean?”

Dean sat up slowly. “I’m here.”

“Did I hit you?”

Dean took his hand off of his head and gently grabbed Castiel’s hand. “I’m fine. Are you okay? You had a nightmare.”

Castiel frowned and ran his thumb over Dean’s temple. “I didn’t know that was you there, I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “I know. It’s okay. I’m fine, I promise. Are you okay?”

Castiel nodded a bit. “I’m okay. I’m sorry. That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

Dean scooted closer to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. “I remember that you used to have nightmares in the dorm. I never knew what to say.”

“You made me feel better by not saying anything directly and just asking if I was okay the next day. You never made me feel bad for having them.” Castiel hugged Dean back.

Dean sighed softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Castiel seemed a little lost. “I don’t think so. I don’t know how to make them stop. Just you being here is all I need right now.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, then I won’t go anywhere. It’s the middle of the night, let’s try to sleep some more, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel laid back down with Dean, keeping one arm thrown over him. He refused to be any further apart, which Dean had zero complaints about. He cuddled up with Castiel and waited for him to fall asleep before drifting off again himself. 

The sunlight came pouring through the windows as the day began. Dean woke up first, a beam of sun hitting him right in the eyes. He looked at Castiel, who was still sleeping peacefully in front of him. Dean brushed a stray hair off of his forehead and kissed his nose softly.

Castiel stirred and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Dean. “Good morning.”

“Morning. Did you sleep alright?”

“Mmm, after the nightmare, yeah, I slept good. You?”

“This bed is awesome, I slept great.”

Castiel chuckled. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. “I wonder what’s for breakfast.”

Dean’s stomach growled at the mention of food. “When is breakfast?”

“Usually eight-thirty. What time is it now?”

Dean looked at his phone. “Eight twenty.”

“Ah, perfect. Let’s get dressed, then.”

Dean got out of bed and dressed himself in a collared shirt and black dress pants. It wasn’t his favorite outfit, but Castiel was wearing something similar, and Dean wanted to fit in. They brushed their teeth side-by-side at the marble sink before heading downstairs together. 

Breakfast was thick french toast with bacon and eggs. Dean’s mouth was watering before he even made it to the dining room. Everyone ate quietly, still waking up for the day. Gabriel in particular looked like a zombie. He was fully dressed, but his hair was all over the place. Dean hazarded a guess that Gabriel was not a morning person. 

Once breakfast was over, everyone dispersed to entertain themselves for a little while. Balthazar and Gabriel’s birthday was to be celebrated over dinner that night, so there was some time to kill.

Castiel insisted on showing Dean around town a bit, both to see everything and buy last minute gifts for his brothers. 

Denver was cooler than Dean thought it would be. It wasn’t a place he heard about much on the news, so he knew nothing about it. The mountains overlooked the cityscape and made for picturesque views everywhere. 

Castiel bought Gabriel a new cookbook and a set of wooden spoons with fancy engravings. For Balthazar, he bought a hardcover copy of a book that had just been released, along with a pretty leather bookmark. 

They ate lunch at a little cafe on the corner of a busy street. Dean had a delicious turkey sandwich and a mango smoothie that Castiel insisted he buy. 

Next, they went to a big park and walked around. Castiel told Dean several childhood stories about the playground there, the duck pond, and the nature trails. 

“Mom would take us out here a lot after school, before she started working as much. Jimmy and I liked the ducks a lot, so we would take our quarters to the little food dispenser and buy handfuls of it to throw to the ducks and fish.” Castiel stopped by a park bench and sat down on it, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. 

Dean sat down next to him with a happy sigh. “Thanks for showing me all of this today. I love listening to you talk about all of this.”

“Thank you for humoring me. I’m enjoying reminiscing about all the good memories I have here. I think it’s good for me.”

“I’m sure it is. It’s nice to remember the good stuff.”

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, it was starting to get close to time to head back, so they walked to the exit of the park and got an Uber back to the house. 

Castiel hurried upstairs to hide the presents he had just bought, proud of his purchases. Dean helped him wrap everything up neatly so that it was ready for tonight.

Dinner was like an italian feast. There were multiple courses to the meal, much to Dean’s delight. They started with a light salad dressed in oil and vinegar and topped with a savory cheese that Dean couldn’t get enough of. Next was a small pasta dish that Dean couldn’t name. The tomato-based sauce wasn’t marinera, for sure. It was a little cheesy and tasted more elevated than anything Dean had ever tasted before. 

The main course was a parmesan crusted chicken that Dean could have easily eaten three servings of. Everything tasted divine, and Dean was even more excited to learn that a dessert was coming. 

The server brought out a massive three-tiered cake. It was dressed in a creamy white frosting with dark chocolate drips pouring down the sides of each layer. The top was decorated with perfect frosting swirls. 

“Ah yes, my pride and joy.” Gabriel grinned.

Dean stared at the cake and then at Gabriel. There was no way he made that, it looked professional.

Balthazar looked at Gabriel. “You used the frosting I like, right?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. You reminded me like six times today. It’s the swiss meringue, so the stand mixer had an excellent workout today.”

The candles on the cake were lit and everyone sang to Gabriel and Balthazar, who were just as awkward as anyone is when their family is all begrudgingly singing the birthday song. 

Dean could have eaten four slices of that cake, but he settled for the one that he got. It was delicious, and he wanted to know how to make it himself. Maybe he could try it for Sam’s birthday soon.

Once everyone was done with their cake, presents were brought out. Dean thought he had been culture-shocked before, but this was next level. Gabriel and Balthazar received lavish gift after lavish gift. They got new laptops, new phones, smart watches, and little expensive things that Dean didn’t want to know the price of. Despite the nice gifts before them, they both really appreciated what Castiel had gotten them. They were more heartfelt gifts instead of expensive ones. 

Everyone stayed downstairs for a little while after dinner to talk amongst themselves. Dean asked Gabriel about the cake, which ended up being a mistake, because for the next ten minutes, Gabriel went into vivid detail about all the work he had put into that cake. Apparently the frosting was the devil and took forever to get perfect. 

Castiel seemed thoroughly entertained with Dean’s situation, but he didn’t let him stay stuck for long. “Gabriel, why don’t you send me the recipe and I’ll give it to Dean?”

Gabriel paused. “I guess so. I just have to stress the fact that a swiss meringue will make you want to throw away all of your baking ingredients forever. If you don’t have a stand mixer, don’t even try. It’s not worth it. Buttercream is always delicious.”

Dean chuckled. “I have a hand mixer.”

“Prepare for your arms to fall off then.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’d like to see your results, though, so if you do that, make Castiel send me pictures.”

“Will do.”

Dean ended up separated from Castiel, who was discussing something about school with Jimmy. While he was standing there by himself, Roselynn came up to him. 

“Are you having a good time, love?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, everyone’s been super nice.”

“I’m glad. I was hoping that this wouldn’t be too stressful for you. I know how scary it is to meet the family, especially when the family is as crazy as this one.”

Dean smiled and shrugged. “You don’t seem too crazy to me.”

“Where are you from, Dean?”

“Lawrence, Kansas. I’ve lived all over the place, though.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a brother that’s Gabriel and Balthazar’s age.”

Roselynn smiled. “That’s nice.” She hummed. “You seem really good for Castiel. I’m glad he’s found you. You seem like you’ve been a good friend and an even better boyfriend. Just know that if you ever need anything, you can reach out to us.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled a bit. Castiel was right, she was already practically adopting him.

The night ended shortly after Dean’s conversation with Roselynn. Everyone retreated to their respective bedrooms. Castiel and Dean enjoyed the fancy shower together before getting into bed to sleep.

The next day, Castiel and Dean packed up to travel back to Kansas. Michael assured them that the jet would be taking them home around lunchtime, and he had arranged for lunch to be served during the flight, which was wild to Dean. 

The goodbyes to everyone were hard for Castiel. He seemed sad to go so soon, but he kept promising that he would be back in no time. 

Gabriel was especially upset about Castiel leaving, so he swore that he would come visit them in Kansas, and made Castiel promise to call him more often. 

Dean found himself a little sad about leaving too. He still felt like a fish out of water around Castiel’s family, but he liked them. They all seemed to like him alright too, so the trip was deemed a success.

Dean didn’t even think about the jet until they were at the airport. Without focusing on Castiel as much, his anxiety rose higher, and he was a wreck. He clung to the seat for dear life as they took off, eyes tightly screwed shut. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to eat the little sandwich meal that he was given while they were in the air. There was a mild amount of turbulence, but to Dean it felt like they were falling out of the sky. Castiel was there the whole time, comforting Dean in every way he knew how. 

The moment they touched the ground was sweet relief to Dean. He practically ran off the jet, tempted to lay down on the ground for a little while to feel it under his body, but he resisted. 

They arrived at home late in the afternoon, both a little groggy from travelling. Dean felt like he knew Castiel better than he did before they left. Their bond was stronger than before, and it was nearly tangible. Dean felt closer to Castiel now. For so long, he had just accepted that he wouldn’t know anything about Castiel’s past, but now it seemed like it was easy for Castiel to talk about it openly, and it warmed Dean’s heart. It told him that they were stronger than he ever thought, and maybe one day, he’d be willing to open up about his past as well.

**Author's Note:**

> When Castiel starts discussing his past, he describes a traumatic event between him and his oldest brother. Like I said, there’s no descriptions of what happens, just mentions. Skip it if you feel you need to <3
> 
> Also I’m planning on starting bi-weekly updates now! It might take me an extra week from now to get everything planned, but hopefully after that I’ll start updating this series every other Monday!


End file.
